


hollow on the inside

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Issues, M/M, Other, Parallax consents but Hal doesn't, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: he didn't really have a choice in the matter.





	hollow on the inside

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from some discord friends! And it was super fun to write, so here it is.
> 
> Title is from "Someone Else" by Henry Wolfe, which is one of my fave Parallax songs haha!
> 
> Enjoy!

Somewhere, in the back of Parallax’s mind, Hal Jordan watched without being able to do anything. It was a lonely, familiar place, his own mind which had been corrupted by fear and power. He had never felt alone, surrounded by nothing but his own fears. The fears that he had kept locked away, overcome by his willpower.

There was no way to overcome anything locked away in his own mind. He could see everything that Parallax was going to do.

Like how Sinestro approached him. Sinestro’s grin was sharp but his own grin was sharper, teeth snapping tightly shut and lips curling up unnaturally. It made Hal feel sick, the way arousal pooled in the pit of Parallax’s stomach at the sight of Sinestro. The way he was ready to kneel before him, the way he jumped to get undressed when Sinestro just snapped his fingers. He didn’t even need to give a command, just a look and a snap, and Parallax was frothing at the mouth to obey.

All the posturing they had done about being sick of following the Guardians’ rule was all a lie. Parallax obeyed Sinestro and Sinestro alone.

The only thing that had changed about his body was the sharp teeth and the long, curled tongue. Underneath the wide shoulder pauldrons, in which the cape extended, his body was still mostly lean, yet defined muscle. Everything was still the same about him, right down to his cock, standing at full attention under Sinestro’s eyes.

Sinestro hummed in approval, approaching and wrapping a fist around his cock. He only stroked Parallax once, twice, but Hal felt the pleasure coursing through their body like a livewire. Neither of them could hold back the strangled moan, and the embarrassment about said noise. 

Like Sinestro would find them pathetic, like he never not found him pathetic. The feeble human with more willpower than sense, turned into the sad man playing at being a god. The thought burned both of them, made Parallax lunge forward and sink his teeth into the junction between Sinestro’s throat and shoulder.

If it hurt, Sinestro didn’t show it. Instead, he chuckled, running his fingers through Parallax’s hair just to yank him off. His tongue lathed over the blood that his teeth had drawn, and Hal shuddered as he too tasted it in the back of his throat. The alien blood tasted less like copper and more like steel, something that he hadn’t expected and hadn’t _wanted_. 

Because it boiled down to that. As Parallax moved his body like a puppet, positioned him under Sinestro and spread his thighs open, the original pilot of the body wanted none of it. But no matter how hard Hal cried out, said no, Parallax hissed _yes_ like it was a fact.

He had to let Sinestro take him dry, plunging in with no prep with only the slick on his leaking, writhing tentacle cock. It pulsed inside of him, wriggling and searching out in time with the pumping of Sinestro’s hips. Sinestro knew just where to hit inside of him to make Parallax cry out, to make Hal feel what he didn’t want to feel. Sick pleasure mingled with the guilt in the pit of his stomach, rising higher and higher until it bubbled out his throat with a wretched moan.

Parallax’s claws dug into Sinestro’s back, making him move at a punishing pace. It was rough and unforgiving, Hal could feel the pain of it all in his ass. The way Sinestro had taken him mostly dry, the way his hips slapped against the delicate flesh, Hal would’ve put a stop to it long before it had gotten this painful. Yet Parallax was screaming for it, the pain mixed with the pleasure, and Hal was only along for the ride.

He pushed back hard against Sinestro’s thrusts, panting and moaning for it. Air whistled out behind sharp teeth, and Sinestro ducked his head to capture Parallax’s lips in a brutal, bruising kiss. Sharp but not as sharp teeth drew blood, the tastes mingling together in the back of Hal’s throat.

Even as Hal gagged, the taste only seemed to spur Parallax on. He reached down to stroke himself roughly and, despite the pain and disgust, Hal did the same. Somewhere, in the back of Parallax’s mind, Hal Jordan stroked himself in time with Sinestro’s rough thrusts and the pang of disgust and arousal building in his stomach.

And, when Parallax came, Hal did too. With a strangled shout and thick ropes of cum into the void of the back of his mind. Parallax came in the space between his and Sinestro’s chest, and Sinestro gave one last thrust into him, pushing in deep before he sprayed his own sort of cum. 

Hal thought that the worst was over. But, when Sinestro shoved his body to the side and Parallax crawled in to press their bodies together in a mock of cuddling, that’s when Hal had finally hit rock bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
